ENTRE PALACIOS, SINFONIAS Y OJOS VERDES
by Dimm
Summary: Bella queria algo mas que la certeza de estar viva y conoce a Edward Cullen, musico bohemio de las calles alegres de Mexico. se quieren, se odian. Pero sobre todo se necesitan EPOCA ACTUAL todos humanos


Fue en un día de esos. Tan cualquiera como la vida y en los que Bella aprovechaba para escaparse de la escuela para vagar por las calles del centro de la ciudad de México que conoció a Edward Cullen.

Bella tenia 17, una pasión que no se saciaba de la vida. Pero también una timidez grande como para demostrarlo. Cargaba un brillo en esos ojos grandes color marrón que hacia que todo le llamara la atención,.

Todo el tiempo, se levantaba con el sol quemándole los ojos. Se vestía y preparaba su mochila, besaba a su mama con un "te quiero te veo en la tarde" y se salía al frío de las calles para irse a la escuela. Nada más que a veces se desviaba y se alejaba lo mas que podía de esa cárcel que no la dejaba pensar mas que en las horas que faltaban para acabar el día.

Ese día pasó lo mismo. Y se fue a su refugio de palacios y secretos.

Camino calle por calle. Descubriendo cada rincón como un tesoro y dejando su mente correr loca como caballo.

Isabella era de cabellos largos y de piel color arena. Tan blanca y tersa que parecía de porcelana. Pero todo mundo lo notaba menos ella.

Edward Cullen fue todo lo contrario en los ochenta años que vivió.

Un bohemio fiel a la vida pero no tanto al amor. Así se lo indico la estrella en la que nació.

Recorrió todo México desde que anduvo en pañales y siempre de la mano de su hermano Jasper, con un espíritu igual de salvaje que el de el. Y de sus padres, con el amor pegado en los ojos.

Jasper era solo cuatro años mas tarde que Edward. Pero desde que Edward aprendió a caminar y a tomar partido por las personas. Esos dos se volvieron inseparables. Hablaban, Vivian, veían y pensaban sincronizados como el latido de un corazón.

Se guiaron siempre por el gusto de vivir sin preocupación. Tanto que cuando Edward cumplió 19 y Jasper 23, terminaron en la Ciudad de México, en una de las calles más transitadas. Sin mas compañía que dos bancos de madera, un chelo que Jasper tocaba y un violín que Edward manipulaba. Los dos tocando con el corazón y por el amor a la libertad.

La gente se reunía, atraídos por esos dos muchachos de pelo cobrizo. Edward encantaba a las personas – y sobre todo a las mujeres- con su sonrisa de labios finos, sus ojos verde mar y sus manos con dedos largos y firmes, haciendo de cada melodía que tocaba una caricia de mujer. Mientras que Jasper igual de hermoso. dejaba todas sus penas con cada toque de Chelo. Su cabello rubio y su mirada inocente hacían suspirar a todas las mujeres de buen corazón, y sus brazos fuertes y decididos a resguardar en ellos a una mujer, hacían temblar a las que no eran tan buenas.

Así los encontró Bella ese día. Más Guapos que nunca y con el talento desbordando de sus manos. La gente como siempre estaba reunida alrededor de ellos. Lanzaban monedas al estuche abierto de los músicos y reían con cada ocurrencia de los hermanos.

Bella se acerco al grupo de gente que aplaudía siempre que la canción acababa y como un imán se quedo viendo las manos de Edward tocando el violín. Le gustaron esas manos. Y sin saber por que se le hicieron como un refugio para el corazón. No se fijo en nada que no fuera en esos ojos cerrados que después descubrió del color que eran. Y Edward no se fijo en nada especial hasta que se fijo en Bella. Siguió tocando su violín al son de un vals que una pareja de viejos les habían pedido, pero con el rabillo del ojo la vio moverse nerviosa de un pie a otro mirándose las manos, pero mirándolo mas a el. En uno de esos ratos atrapo su mirada de ojos color chocolate y la hizo enrojecer. Edward sonrío torciendo los labios. Le gusto esa niña que se agarraba el pelo nerviosa y le gusto su piel que sonrojada se veía mas blanca, le gustaron sus ojos, le gusto sus orejas y se imagino jugueteando con ellas.

No se aguanto mas las ganas de saber quien era esa que tanto lo veía. Igual que las demás mujeres pero al mismo tiempo diferente y consiguió que su hermano dejara de poner tanta atención al publico y se fijara en el.

"Arréglatelas un rato sin mi" le pidió Edward con la mirada.

Jasper se rió conociendo bien esa mirada en los ojos brillantes de su hermano.

-te vas a quemar de tanto andar jugando con fuego- le contesto Jasper riéndose y sin importarle la gente.

-Si pero mientras cúbreme- le contesto Edward dejando su violín a un lado y parándose del banco

Bella sintió esa mirada. Abrasadora como el fuego y curiosa. Pero sin saber por que, y como una niña asustada corrió en cuanto vio como el hombre de ojos verdes se paro y camino en su dirección.

Corrieron lo dos como dos niños jugando a las escondidas. Bella se escurrió por las calles tratando de esconderse pero Edward le seguía el paso sin dejar de reírse. Para cuando Bella se había cansado, ya había dejado atrás el gentío que escuchaba a los músicos y había llegado a Bellas artes. Se sentó en un rincón en donde nadie se había sentado ya y se puso a respirar todo el aire que había perdido por escapar y no sabia ni de que.

Cuando se le paso el susto. Edward se apareció de repente. No grito del espanto ni se fue corriendo. Nada mas se le quedo viendo desde donde estada. Hipnotizada.

-¿Por qué corrías?- le pregunto Edward acomodándose el cabello que le caía sobre la frente.

-Por que me miraste- fue todo lo que pudo contestar ella.

Edward se sentó a su lado. Sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto de repente

-Bella- le contesto ella con las mejillas encendidas. Tan solo de tenerlo cerca la ponia nerviosa.

-Que bonito- le dijo agarrando un mechón de su cabello – tengo un hermano, ¿quieres oírnos tocar?-

No supo ni porque, pero Bella dijo que si y lo siguió de nuevo derecho hacia la multitud. Embriagándose de la música y de el.

Volvió al otro día, y después al otro y al otro. Un día encontraba a los hermanos en la plaza, otro en el zócalo. Algunas veces estaban fuera de los restaurantes mas caros de la zona y otras tantas afuera del metro. El lugar cambiaba. Pero la emoción de verlo tocar el violín que ya tanto le conocía seguía siendo la misma o mas grande

-te pasas Edward. Nada mas mira como te ve. Esta peor que una quinceañera- le dijo Jasper una de las tantas veces en las que como costumbre. Bella había ido a verlos.

Pero el que resulto peor que una quinceañera resulto ser Edward. En cuanto su mirada atrevida se cruzaba con los ojos inocentes de Bella, dejaba su violín, junto con el dinero que habían conseguido y se alejaba con ella a contarse secretos que ni ellos sabían que tenían

Conoció a Bella mas de lo que se llego a conocer el en toda su vida. Y se enamoro de ella como nunca se enamoro de ninguna otra. Le enamoraba lo frágil de su mirada. El arrobo que sentía siempre que lo miraba a la cara.

-Escucha esto- le dijo Edward en una tarde. Cerro los ojos y toco una melodia que Bella sintio como si cada nota fuera un poco de paz que se le metia hasta las entrañas. -¿A que te suena?- le pregunto cuando acabo

-A ti – le contesto Bella.

**Gracias por leer no es un fic serio, solo es por diversion y ganas de hacer algo tierno de mi estilo. Lean, disfruten y comenten. No es largo, de tres capitulos no pasa .saludos** =)


End file.
